Wrapped
by Gnome1
Summary: What if the tables were turned? What if Tristan was all a game to Rory? How far would she go to wrap him around her finger? AU
1. Cruel Intentions

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of it's characters. All I own is the plot line of my story.  
  
"Sean Ahlenius, Dusty Broadhead, Kenny Epperson, John Davis, Tyler Evans, Matt Holbrook, Nick Haynes, Tim Jordan, David Huffman, Brandon White, Marc Vaughn, Josh Walsh, Seth Waldrop." Bailey said, leaning back on her pillow.  
  
Summer smirked, "Jesse Yancey, Alex Poppelreuter, Brandon Pugh, Jermy O'Hern, Justin Joiner, Matt Hicks, Chris Hanson, Keith Gordon, Matthew Ellis, Richard Diekman, Craig Delairier."  
  
London thought for a second, "Hmm...okay. Nick Albright, John Bird, Steff Beasley, Wesley Atha, Andrew Glasco, Brandon George, Cliff Andrews, Adam Diebel, Brandon Miller, Brandon Leet."  
  
"Desiree?" Summer asked.  
  
"Joel Aderhold, Dustin Sheppard, Justin Robertson, Timmy Quinn, Curt Pearse, George Pierce, Chad Phillips, Louis McClain, Matt Martin, Paul Homick, and Jon Haertsch."  
  
"Okay, Desiree has eleven, London has ten, Summer has eleven, and I have thirteen." Bailey said, looking around at her friends, "So, last is Rory." she smiled, "Go."  
  
Rory smiled and shook her head, "You guys are stupid."  
  
"We know. It's just for fun, come on," Desiree laid on her stomach in front of Rory, "Tell us Ror, how many guys at Chilton you have wrapped around your finger, if you have fourteen, which we know you do at least, you win."  
  
"I'm not playing this game."  
  
Summer jumped up and down, "Come on! It's fun."   
  
Rory sighed, rolling her eyes, "I don't know, I'm not like you guys, I don't keep count."  
  
"Okay, we'll start you off." London said, "John Daniel."  
  
"Chris Compton."  
  
"Blake Adams."  
  
"Robby Butler."  
  
"David Laguna."  
  
"Danny LaClair."  
  
"Oh my God he's hot." Summer whispered. The other girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"Michael Hudson."  
  
"Brandon Pruitt.  
  
"Chris Stacy." the other four girl all supplied names.  
  
"Now Rory, we know there are more, what are their names?"  
  
"What exactly does it mean to have a guy wrapped around your finger?" she asked.  
  
Bailey thought for a second, "A guy who will do anything you ask without so much as a second thought. Now come on, think! Who?"  
  
Rory sat, "Hmm, I guess...Chris Waye-"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Roger Williams, Jason Ruprich, Luke Obloy, Jordan Lester, and..." she trailed off, thinking, "Heath Levert."   
  
"That's fifteen. Rory wins easily." Bailey said, looking down at the slip of paper she'd been making tick marks on.  
  
"You know what we sound like, don't you?" Rory asked, looking at her friends.  
  
"Stereotypical, popular, air-headed, high school cheerleading bitches." London said, smirking.  
  
"Exactly. And that's not us."  
  
Desiree laughed, "We're popular."  
  
"We're in high school." Summer added.  
  
"We're on the varsity cheerleading squad." Bailey said.  
  
"And we're most definitely bitches." Rory said, "But we're NOT stereotypical."  
  
"Hm, that's true." Summer said, thinking.   
  
"Hey, I have an idea." Bailey sat up, exited.  
  
Rory and London looked at each other, open mouthed, "Oh. My. God."  
  
Rory's mock shock was similar, "She thought."  
  
Bailey hit both of them in the head with pillows, knocking them off the bed. The fell to the floor in fits of laughter. "That's not funny she said, although she was smiling. "I really have a good idea."  
  
Rory was laying on the floor on her back and London rested her chin on the foot of the bed, "Shoot."  
  
"Who's the only untouchable guy at Chilton?"  
  
"There isn't one." Summer said, confused.  
  
"Okay, okay, so he's not untouchable, who's the one guy who won't be tied down or let any girl control him?"  
  
Summer, Desiree, and London looked to each other in confusion.  
  
"Tristan." Rory said from her place on the floor. The other three nodded in understanding and looked back to Bailey.  
  
"Exactly, Tristan Dugrey, player extraordinare."  
  
"What about him?" Summer asked.  
  
"He's impossible to control, no one has ever been able to keep him."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"Rory." Bailey said simply.   
  
She sat up, "Huh?"  
  
"I think that Rory should get Tristan. Seduce him, get him to trust you until you have him wrapped around you finger, and then break him."  
  
She laughed, "You want me to what?"  
  
"In short, give him a taste of his own medicine. Play him."  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "Please, you know how this goes-"   
  
"I think it's a good idea," Summer said, "You remember what he did to me Sophomore year?"  
  
"Yeah. And that was the first and last time any of us, guy or girl, have or ever will fall for another of the elite. We hook up all the time, but we swore we would never get in too deep, remember?"   
  
In the elite group at Chilton, there were five girls: Rory, Summer, Bailey, Desiree, and London. There were six guys: Clay Harris, Matthew Tinsley, Steven Pigeon, Jake Fountain, Austin Payne, and Tristan Dugrey. They used to be one group, always together, but after Tristan and Summer had a huge break up, they'd split. They were still friends, but no where near as close. The guys used to protect the girl with their lives, and they most likely still would, but they were no longer brother figures.  
  
"Yeah, I remember when we made that promise, but I also know that Tristan has always been dying to hook up with you. So here's his chance. Make him fall, then crush him so hard he won't know what hit him."  
  
"I dunno." Rory shook her head.  
  
"Three months. It's November fourteenth today. You have three months to trap him, and then break him at the Valentine's dance."  
  
"Don't you think that's unnecessarily cruel?"  
  
"My intentions are never without a purpose."  
  
"And what's your purpose?"  
  
"It's funny."  
  
"I don't know. I mean, you forget I'm kind of talking to Jason."  
  
"Honey, you already have him. He'll still be there in February."  
  
She sighed, "I mean, three months to seduce him, I can do it, I think. I'm just not sure how well."  
  
"Trust me, you'll get him hook, line, and sinker. He's wanted you for a long time, out of all of us, you're the one who can pull it off."  
  
She looked between her friends for reassurance. Desiree nodded, "I think it would be interesting."  
  
"It'll be funny as hell to see how he reacts." London said, already imagining.  
  
But Rory's only concern was Summer. She'd really liked Tristan and she still wasn't completely over him. "Summer, are you sure you want me to do this?"  
  
"I just want to see him hurt. And as much as I would love to be the one to do it, I know you're the only one who can."  
  
Rory shrugged, "You guys really think I can do it?"  
  
"Of course." Desiree said assuredly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Bailey smiled, "Rory, seduction is an art, and you are an artist, trust me on this one." 


	2. The Art of Seduction

A/N: Okay, so, I changed my mind. I figured, hey, what kind of writer am I if I post one chapter and then don't even make time for my fic. So I'm going to make time for it, plus my friend who was going to help me just started an awesome story, so I'm going to do this.  
  
Rory looked down the hall and saw Tristan standing at his locker, flirting with a Sophomore. She clenched her fists to stop them from shaking. She was nervous, something that hadn't happened to her in a long time. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, surprised at how reluctant she was to talk to someone who'd used to be one of her best friends. The last time she'd talked to him one on one had been at a party, the weekend before he and Summer broke up, and he'd protected her. There had been this weird guy that wouldn't leave her alone, no matter what she did, she'd tried everything she could think of. Tristan had shown up out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. This seriously pissed off the guy who wouldn't leave her alone, and Tristan ended up getting in a fight, for her. She hadn't even needed to ask for help, he was exactly like a brother to her.   
  
That was why it was so strange that she was doing this, truthfully, she felt nothing more than platonic feelings for Tristan Dugrey, sure, he was attractive, but there was no straight girl in the world who wouldn't think the same. To think he looked good was only to be human. But still, there was no part of her that wanted to date Tristan. Although she did think it would be funny to see how he felt when the tables were turned on him. And even though Tristan had protected her numerous times, she could also name just as many times that he'd been a complete ass.   
  
She walked to his locker, seeing that he'd already begun the lip lock with that girl. Rory put on her game face, the one every child ever born into society had perfected, especially the ones in the elite. She leaned against a locker next to his and held her books level with her chest before dropping them nonchalantly. An enormous 'BAM!' echoed through the hall and all the students froze. It was dead silent, everyone looking at Rory. Tristan broke away from the girl in front of him to look at Rory, his eyebrows raised in amusement. She shook her head and looked around, "Damn, drop your books and the whole world freezes."  
  
Tristan smirked, "They slipped?"  
  
Rory nodded, "Mmhm." she looked at the brunette who was still staring at her with wide eyes. Rory looked from her to the pile of books on the ground and back at her again. She shrugged, "Butterfingers. Could you be a doll and help me?" she bent down and got Rory's books obediently and handed them to her. She smiled, "Thanks sweetie. Now, I need to talk to Tristan." the girl looked at Tristan, asking silently if she had to listen to Rory. Tristan took a step away and nodded down the hall, "You heard her." the girl looked down and walked away sadly. Rory's stomach clenched at seeing what she herself had done. But Tristan had as well, and that made her sure she wanted to do this. She turned to Tristan, "Hey Dugrey, what's crackin?"  
  
He leaned against the locker like her, "Nothin, so, what can I do for you, Hayden?"  
  
She sighed, "Well, I have a question."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Okay then, so, Tristan, you're coming to Devan's party tonight, right?"  
  
He shrugged carelessly, "I might. Why?"  
  
"Because, I'm going," she touched his chest lightly, "And I want to have fun tonight. It's been so long since I've done anything fun."  
  
"And you want us to have fun?"  
  
She bit her lip and giggled, "Yup. Just you and me."  
  
He nodded, "Maybe."  
  
She smiled, "So I'll see you tonight?"  
  
He shrugged, "We'll see, I might go and I might not, depends on how I feel tonight."  
  
Rory nodded confidently, "I'll see you tonight." and with a swish of her skirt, she disappeared, leaving a speechless Tristan behind.   
  
Nathan, who'd been standing close to them walked up, "Did Hayden just tell you you're getting laid tonight?" he asked, laughing.  
  
Tristan shook his head, "I don't know, did she?"  
  
"Fun? Come on! Rory never comes on to guys like that. You're gettin laid."  
  
Tristan just stared down the hall, did that really just happen?  
  
  
  
Rory slammed the bathroom door on her way in, and all the lower class men ran out when they saw her face. Bailey, Summer, Desire, and London walked in. "Did you do it?" Bailey asked.  
  
Rory groaned loudly, "I giggled! I giggled. Oh my god, I can't believe that I've sunk so low, as to giggle at Tristan Dugrey. Shoot me now."  
  
"Is he coming?" Summer asked.  
  
Rory splashed cold water on her face, "He's definitely coming. Wanna know why?!" she yelled.  
  
Her friend's faces became worried. "Why?" London asked.  
  
"Because he thinks he's getting laid!"  
  
Bailey erupted into laughter, Desiree had a look of shock, London looked at Rory in disbelief, and Summer's knowing look was tinged with anger. "Ror, you're a virgin." Bailey coughed out.  
  
"I know, but nobody other than you four and my parents do! Everyone thinks I'm a slut just because of my social status!"  
  
"Sweetie, they think that of all of us."  
  
Rory laid her head on the counter, "I can't believe I'm doing this." she groaned. "You four should know this is going to kill me."  
  
"Why would it kill you?"  
  
"Because, you know how close we all used to be! This is horrible! To do this to him would make me a complete hypocrite!"  
  
"No, it wouldn't. He's done this to so many girls. Just think of it as repaying a debt. Trust me, he can't feel enough anymore." Desiree said, sitting on the counter. "He's the heartless bastard he's been for so long, and no matter how much you don't want to hurt him, you most likely won't."  
  
Rory looked up, "I'm not sleeping with him, if you thought that I would-"  
  
"Woah, woah, woah," Summer said, cutting her off, "Ror, we know you aren't going to sleep with him. you know you don't have to do this. You can get out at any time."  
  
She sighed, "I know, I just- I don't want to get out of it, but I don't want to hurt him."  
  
"Trust us, you won't."  
  
THAT NIGHT, DESIREE'S HOUSE  
  
Rory sat on the bed while the other four girls tore into the closet, trying to find something for her to wear. It took them almost an hour to decide on a jean mini skirt and a red halter top, revealing her flat stomach, yet leaving Tristan guessing. Summer sat down beside her, glaring at her best friend, "I hate you." she said, smiling. "You evil perfect body child."  
  
Rory laid back, smiling. "I'm sorry." the truth was, almost all the girls at Chilton were jealous of Rory. She had a perfect body, but could eat whatever she wanted, not exercise, and not gain a pound. When they were freshmen, there had been a rumor that Rory was anorexic, but none of her friends believed it, considering how much the girl ate.  
  
Desiree threw tight black pants and a deep blue midriff at Summer, "Try this on."  
  
Summer pulled on the pants and slipped th shirt over her head, "What do you think?"  
  
"Sexy."  
  
Summer laughed, "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Her face fell, "But it's not good enough for Tristan. No, he wants skinny little bitches with no brains."  
  
"Okay! That's it! I'm not doing this!" Rory yelled.  
  
"What?!" all four other girls said in unison.  
  
"Summer obviously is NOT over Tristan, and I'm not going to seduce him if she still has feelings for him."  
  
"No, Rory, I really don't have any feelings for him. I'm just bitter. I promise."  
  
Rory laid back, "Liar."  
  
"No, really! I want you to do this. Seriously Rory, please, just ignore anything I say about him, please?"  
  
"Summer, I don't want this to come between us."  
  
"I know, I don't either."  
  
"And you realize that if I get into this, I can't just back out. It won't have the same effect on him."  
  
"I know. Just please, ignore me!"  
  
"I can't! If you're going to get mad everytime we say the name Tristan then this is definitely not going to work!"  
  
"I won't!"  
  
"Both of you stop!" London yelled. "If you're already fighting then Rory's right, this definitely won't work. All she's even done is a little giggling and eyelash batting. If you two are already mad, this is a death wish, I hate to think what'll happen when you two start making out in school and everything."  
  
"I won't care. Trust me."  
  
Rory looked at London, who nodded, "Good because if you do, we're in for three months of hell."  
  
THE PARTY  
  
Rory walked in, followed closely by her friends. She turned around to say something and saw London nod to the left. Rory followed her gaze and saw Tristan staring at her, waiting for her to come up to him. He made eye contact, his look clearly saying, 'Come hither'. She turned away and followed Summer. Did he really think she'd go to him? He was going to come to her, she'd make sure of that. After all, this was her game, not his. They were playing by her rules. Summer went over to Matthew, and pulled him into a lip lock. Rory rolled her eyes, seeing all her friends pair up. She smiled upon seeing London walk into her line of vision, alone. She walked over and grabbed her friend's wrist, "Let's dance." she jerked her head towards the floor. Londy nodded and followed.   
  
They were only dancing for five minuets when someone walked up behind Rory and pulled her back to his front, "You're killing me, Hayden." Tristan whispered into her ear.   
  
She smirked and ground against him to the beat of the music, "Tired of sitting alone, Dugrey?"  
  
"Very." he let his hands trail from her waist to rest on her hips. She smiled at London, who smirked back, grabbing the guy nearest her to dance with.  
  
Rory turned around in Tristan's arms, "Having fun?"  
  
"I am now."  
  
She smirked, "I'm sure."  
  
"Really. I am." Rory laughed and Tristan smirked, "So, what kind of 'fun' did you have in mind?"  
  
She shrugged, "Dunno, what do you want to do?" His eyebrow arched suggestively. Rory laughed and slapped his arm playfully, "Bastard."  
  
He kissed her temple, "Mm."  
  
She grabbed his hand, "C'mon."  
  
"Where're we going?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
"Considering the fact that you're holding my hand, I don't really have a choice do I?" she stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed, "Real mature Hayden, real mature."  
  
She smiled, "Thankya." They walked through the numerous people until they stopped in front of the indoor pool. He looked around at the almost empty room.  
  
"A pool, nice." he looked at her, "Why are we at the pool?"  
  
"I like swimming."   
  
"This was what you meant when you said we'd have fun?"  
  
"What did you think I meant?" she asked, looking at him innocently.  
  
His jaw dropped and he stared at her, smiling slightly, "You're a tease."  
  
Her jaw dropped in defiance, "I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Oh my god Tristan, no I am not."  
  
"Oh my god Rory, yes you are." he mocked.  
  
"How the hell am I a tease?!"  
  
"The way you came up to me today, looked at me in that way you do, I thought I was going to die, and you say you want to have fun, and the whole time you were talking about swimming!" she tilted her head and bit her lip, smiling innocently, "You're doing it again! I'm leaving now, I am officially leaving. Bye. See ya later." Rory stared at his back, smiling. She knew he wouldn't leave. Tristan got to the door and stopped. The other people had left, so they were alone, he sighed, turning around, "Why can't I leave?" he groaned. Rory's smile brightened and he walked back to her, muttering things that sounded dangerously close to evil child. She grabbed his hand. "What now?" he asked. She pulled him close as if she would kiss him. He looked surprised at first, but it disappeared as she turned them so that he was facing the door over her shoulder, and she pushed him backwards, and into the pool.   
  
She laughed and he came up with a surprised look on his face. "I-I'm sorry Tristan," she choked out through laughter, "It was a perfect opportunity, I couldn't pass it up. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Lies."  
  
"No, really. I just planned on pushing you away, but then I thought about-woah, Tristan, hang on a sec, just remember that you love me." she said as he got out of the water and started walking towards her.   
  
"Right, I hope you can swim."  
  
"No, no, Tristan, don't." she said, backing away. He walked faster. She ran and he bolted after, catching her in a few seconds and running back to the pool, jumping in with her in his arms. She came up, spitting water in his laughing face. She rolled her eyes and went under, swimming to the middle before coming back up again. "These parties can be so boring." she said across the pool.  
  
He nodded and swam towards her, "Tell me about it." She closed her eyes and laid on her back, floating. He tilted his head, really looking at her for the first time in a while. Her lips were wet from just coming out of the water, and her dark hair was dyed red, but it look good either way. She had a deeply curved body and was a perfect size, her long hair fanned out in every direction because of the water, and her face was completely peaceful, even though the sound of the party could be heard through the closed doors.   
  
Rory opened one eye and looked at him, "What?"  
  
He laughed lightly, "You."  
  
She narrowed her eyes playfully and stood up, "What about me?"   
  
"You're just so..." he trailed off, thinking of the word, "Innocent, almost."  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"Almost." he held his fingers an inch apart.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because," he shook his head, "Your whole life you've been thrown into society, and you're still sweet and honest."  
  
Rory looked away, "Not really."  
  
Tristan touched her face gently, turning her head so she faced him, "Yes you are, I bet you still go outside, just to be in the rain." Rory looked away, smiling. He smiled at her, "You do, don't you? And I bet you wish on stars."  
  
"Why do you think I do that?"  
  
"Because." he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close, "I don't know another girl at Chilton who would seduce me, and then push me into a pool instead of a bed."  
  
"Well, I'm not like the other girls at Chilton, am I?" she asked, and then wrapped her legs around his waist, realizing that he'd been slowly backing up and she could no longer touch the bottom. She smiled, "Why Mr. Dugrey, are you trying to seduce me?" she asked.  
  
"What ever would make you think that?"  
  
"Well, for some strange reason, I can no longer touch the bottom of the pool."  
  
"Hm. Imagine that."  
  
"Yes, and apparently you can."  
  
"How strange."  
  
"I thought so too, so, do you mind going back to where I can touch?"  
  
"Actually, I do mind, I like our current position very much."  
  
Rory laughed, "I'm sure you do, but see, I don't know how safe I feel in our 'current position'."  
  
"Well, I can guarantee you're perfectly safe."  
  
"Yes but see, I'm not sure how much I trust you."  
  
"I'm completely trust worthy."  
  
"And for some reason, I still don't believe you."  
  
He rested his forehead on hers, "But you should."  
  
She smiled, "Says you." she broke away and climbed out, "I'm gonna leave, I'll see you on Monday, Tris."  
  
He leaned back, "Bye, Mary."  
  
She turned back and glared playfully before walking away.  
  
LONDON'S HOUSE, THAT NIGHT  
  
"So, we didn't see much of you at the party." Summer said, smirking at Rory.  
  
"Yeah, where were you?" Bailey asked.  
  
Rory shrugged, "Me and Tristan went for a swim."  
  
Deiree laughed, "Only you Rory, only you."  
  
"So, details, Ror, details!" Summer said, jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"Nothing happened, we just played around and talked."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"Nothing happened?" Bailey asked, surprised.  
  
Rory laughed at her friends, "Nothing happened."  
  
London shook her head, "This'll be an interesting three months."  
  
CHILTON, MONDAY  
  
Rory sauntered into the hall, going to her locker. London walked over, "So, how goes the seduction stage?"  
  
"Well-"   
  
Rory was cut off when someone called, "Hayden." she turned and saw Tristan in front of her. She opened her mouth to say something but was unable to as his lips crushed onto hers. It took her a moment to respond, but when she did, she kissed him back just as hard. He pulled away after a little while and smirked, "Later Mary. But the way, I had fun on Friday."  
  
She stared at him, open mouthed as he walked away. London smirked, "Pretty damn well, I guess."  
  
Rory nodded, still shocked, "Looks like it." 


	3. A Cold Summer

A/N: My friend who was writing the other story is Peppermint Stick, and it's called 'Baby Girl'. Also, I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the people I mention, or what they've been in.   
  
London: Sophia Bush (Brooke from One Tree Hill)  
  
Bailey: Alyson Hannigan (Willow on Buffy the Vampire Slayer)   
  
Desiree: Brittany Snow (American Dreams)   
  
Austin: Hayden Christensen (Anakin from Star Wars: Attack of the Clones)   
  
Steven: Adam Brody (The OC, Dave from Gilmore Girls)  
  
Matthew: Tom Welling (Clark on Smallville)  
  
Clay: Matt Damon (Ocean's Eleven, I can't think of any more at the moment, but you should really know who he is!)   
  
Jake: James Lafferty (Nathan from One Tree Hill)  
  
  
  
Rory looked at London, whose mouth was opened in shock, but the corners were curled, "That's great." she said, laughter filling her voice.  
  
"H-he-he just-" Rory stuttered, the reality of what had just happened setting in on her.  
  
"Kissed you?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Looks like it's working."  
  
"But-but he's not supposed to be allowed to do that!" she said stubbornly.  
  
"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Desiree asked, walking up to Rory and smirking.  
  
"He-he..."  
  
"Hmm, maybe our little game is working both ways." she said, looking at London, who nodded.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"He's getting to you." London said, nodding.  
  
"No he isn't."   
  
"And she's being stubborn."   
  
"Okay, look: Tristan Dugrey CAN'T get to me, no, never."  
  
Desiree's eyebrow arched in challenge, "Prove it."  
  
"Fine." Rory's face recovered from it's current state of shock and she pulled the rest of the books from she locker. She closed it lightly and, with a twirl of her skirt, turned and walked gracefully down the corridor, with her two friends behind her. She walked into their homeroom and, instead of sitting in their normal seats at the middle of the room, went to the back, and sat beside Tristan. Matthew and Steven, who were already sitting down as well, looked at her in surprise.   
  
Tristan arched his eyebrow, smirking, "Mary, how nice of you to join us."  
  
"I thought so." she said, smiling innocently. London sat on Rory's right, and Desiree sat in front of Rory. Matthew was on Tristan's left and Steven was in front of the blonde. He looked beside him, at Desiree, who raised her eyebrows mockingly and nodded, Steven's nose wrinkled and both ended up laughing. Summer walked in and had to do a double take, making sure that her friends were really there, she turned to Bailey who was behind her, smiling. Summer sighed and rolled her eyes coldly, walking over to them. She sat on the other side of Steven and Bailey sat beside Matthew. Every eye in the class was on the left corner of the room, wondering what was happening, and every time someone came in, all eyes turned to the door, in case one of Tristan's friends were coming in. Clay was next to walk in, and when he did, he froze, eyes wide, but recovered after a moment and walked over, sitting beside Summer and in front of Bailey. Jake and Austin walked in right before the bell rang, Austin ended up sitting on London's right, between her and the wall, and Jake was on Desiree's right.  
  
In the class, the desks were arranged in five rows of six, and they were sitting in all but one of the seats in the back two rows. Steven turned around, "So tell me, Rory, why the change of heart?"  
  
She smiled and leaned forward, "I decided that there's no point in not talking to each other anymore."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Well, see, I like that idea. You know you were always my favorite, right? I knew you were the smart one."  
  
"Thanks." Rory nodded, smiling at the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off of Desiree.  
  
"Because see, the way I see it, there's no point in not talking to each other, I mean, think about it, seriously, I always liked you, and Desiree, and all the girls, but, through a horrible twist of fate, we were separated, and that my dear, was just heart breaking."   
  
Rory nodded, smiling at Steven. He was by far the most unusual of her friends, "I agree."  
  
"Yes. And through you, we were all brought back together." he laced his fingers, "And that, my friend, is the circle of friendship."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes." Rory opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off as the teacher began the lesson.  
  
__________________________  
  
At lunch Rory didn't sit at the guy's table, surprising every one. When Desiree and London walked in, London smirked, "That girl is a genius."   
  
Desiree nodded in agreement, "How does she do it?" Rory beckoned them over.  
  
"Looks like we're about to find out." They walked over, "So, hey Ror, what's this?" London asked. Summer and Bailey were already sitting down.  
  
"Lunch?" Rory supplied.  
  
"Thank you for that startling report, Captain of the Obvious!" Summer said. Rory glared at her playfully.  
  
"What we're wondering is why over here? Why not more in that," she pointed towards Tristan's table, "general direction?"   
  
"Why would I want to sit over there?"  
  
"It starts with a T, is hot, blonde, and muscular, and ends with an N." Bailey said as if it were obvious.  
  
"All I have to say is it's a good thing you guys picked me to do this because all of you suck at it."  
  
"Hey!" Summer said indignantly, "How are we bad at it?"  
  
"Please! If I go over there then I'll be seen as his little love slave, sitting with him and following him constantly, just for him to show off to his friends. I'll give him two days to make the next move, and trust me, he will."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because I know Tristan. Just trust me on this one. He makes a move, I make a move, then he makes another one. That's how it goes."  
  
"How do you know Tristan better than any of us do?"  
  
Rory leaned back in her chair, "Because, by the time we liked boys, you guys were either drooling over him, dating him, wanted him to die, or thought he was a bastard, but wasn't mad enough for him to die. Only I never had a crush on him or wanted him to die."  
  
"When does any of that apply to me?" Bailey asked.  
  
"In eighth grade you said, and I quote, 'Tristan is a fucking bastard, I want him to die a slow and painful death by forks, heated over a fire.' after he led you on and then asked Francie Carter out."  
  
"That's true." London said, laughing over the memory of the mellow Bailey saying that.   
  
Bailey sighed, "Fine. Don't pick on me. Tell me why it applies to everyone else."  
  
"Fine. Desiree: Freshman year. You refused to talk to him for a month because he got mad at you. You'd picked groups in one of your classes, he was absent and you didn't pick him, putting him in a group with Brad Langford and that creepy kid that just kind of lurks. For a month you were evil to each other.  
  
London: You dated him for a month in eighth grade and then he dumped you for someone else. You hated him too, and wanted him to die."  
  
London's lips pursed, "I'm not still mad about that, but yeah. That did piss me off."  
  
"Exactly. Summer, all apply to you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But see, he's always been like a brother to me for some odd reason. And I'm the only one who's never not wanted to talk to him, until we split." the other four thought for a moment.  
  
"Right. She has a very good point." London pointed out.  
  
"Of course I do. I always do." Rory laughed. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.   
  
When they were out of the cafeteria, Tristan walked over to her, "Hey."  
  
She smiled, "Hey."  
  
"Where were you at lunch?"  
  
"In the cafeteria."  
  
"I didn't see you."  
  
"Did you look?"  
  
"Of course I looked."  
  
"Anywhere other than your table?"  
  
"Around my table?" he smiled.  
  
She shook her head, "Nope."  
  
"Why didn't you sit with me?"  
  
"Why didn't you come to MY table?"   
  
He opened his mouth, but closed it, smiling at her. He nodded, "Okay, I gotcha."  
  
"Give-take, Tristan. Always give-take."  
  
"What are you saying? We have the same friends. It's not like I'm pulling you away and throwing you into a completely different circle."  
  
"No. But why should we always go to you? You know, boys can be humble. It is possible, no matter how probable."  
  
Tristan smirked, "Always the brainy one Hayden. Always the woman's rights."  
  
She nodded, "Always. You're capable of moving, right?" she touched his chest gently, trailing her finger down to his navel.  
  
He smirked, "Why don't I show you just how well?"  
  
She shook her head, "Maybe later."  
  
He put a hand over his heart, "Ouch Hayden, ouch."  
  
She patted his cheek, "Sorry Dugrey." she turned to walk away, but he stood in front of her.  
  
"So, Pep Rally today?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"The football Pep Rally."  
  
"Yes, that would make sense considering it's November and the basketball Pep Rally doesn't take place until April."  
  
"You going?"  
  
She stopped and looked at him wryly, "Excuse me?"  
  
"You going to the Pep Rally?"  
  
"Tristan," she said slowly, patting his head as if he were a small child, "sweetie, I'm on the varsity cheerleading squad. You should remember that, considering you're on the varsity football team."  
  
He nodded, "Right. I knew that."  
  
She smiled, "I'm sure you did."  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
Rory looked around the crowded gym, sighing, she always got nervous at these things. "Hey," London touched her arm gently, "you okay?"  
  
Rory nodded, "Yeah, I'm good."  
  
She nodded, "Come on, let's go." They got in line behind Desiree and Bailey, side by side. Rory jumped up and down nervously and rolled her head in a circle to loosen up her neck. The varsity cheerleaders were running out in pairs as their names were called. She glanced at London who smiled and nodded, this was what they loved, and did best.   
  
The announcer called out, "London Froyen and Rory Hayden!" they ran out into the deafening gym and did flawless flips with practiced ease, completely in sync with each other.   
  
They landed on their feet and jumped again, "Go Wolves!" Rory smiled widely as they went to their places in the lineup. Front row, center. The rest of the cheerleaders were called and ran out. They went through their dance routine, again, flawless. When it ended, the gym erupted with cheers. Rory, Desiree, and Kristen White were let down from there places atop the pyramids. She fell into the arms of London and a girl named Melissa. She was put back on her feet and plastered the smile back on her face. They ran to stand against the bleachers as the football players were called. There was an especially loud round of applause as Tristan Dugrey, Austin Payne, Clay Harris, Steven Pigeon, Matthew Tinsley, and Jake Fountain were called.   
  
Rory looked around, smiling and jumping along with the rest of the squad as her long hair flew around wildly, not having put it up. After fifteen minuets, the football players came and sat next to the cheerleaders as JV began. The cheerleaders were in their uniforms, dark blue pleated skirts with silver lining. The shirts were mid-driffs, there was a triangle over the belly button, exposing it, while it went down farther on the sides. The tops were white on the chest and said CHILTON across the front in navy blue, lined in silver, below the chest, it was navy blue with silver lining. The players had on blue jeans and their jerseys, navy blue with a wolf's head on the shoulders. Rory sat between Tristan's legs, leaning against him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her ear. She smiled and turned to Desiree, who was leaning against a very happy Steven. Bailey sat next to Matthew, and London laid on her stomach, across Austin's lap. Jake and Clay sat alone, rolling their eyes, along with a bitter Summer. 


	4. The Best Comebacks

**Did I ever tell you that everything **

**I know about breaking hearts **

**I learned from you, it's true **

**Well, I've never done it **

**With the style and grace you have **

**But I've made lots of plans **

**Based on these mistakes**

_-"There's No 'I' In Team", Taking Back Sunday_

Rory sighed, swinging on the abandoned playground of the country club. She hadn't come out here in ages, and it felt good to get away from everyone. The November chill made bumps rise on her skin, and she shivered. "You're gonna get sick and die." Tristan said, coming up behind her and pushing her lightly in the swing.

She jumped at his voice, surprised. "I am not."

He laughed lightly, "Rory, you're outside at ten o'clock at night, in November, with a sleeveless dress on."

She grinned, even though he couldn't see her face. "Well, if I die them you're comin' down with me."

"Am I?"

"Oh yeah, I already planned the funeral and everything."

"Good to know I'll be taken care of."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Extremely." he took off his jacket and slipped it onto her, "Do I get any last wishes?" he asked,  
pushing her again.

"Sure, why not? What do you want?"

"You really have to ask?"

"No. But I did anyway."

"Well, Mary," he said the childhood nickname playfully, "I want a bed."

"Strange last wish, but if it's what you want-"

"I'm not done."

"Oh, continue."

"I want a bed," he grinned, holding her waist to stop the swinging, and he whispered into her hear "with you laying in it, covered in sweat and-"

"Screaming you name." she whispered back, turning to face him so that their lips were only inches apart, "Tristan," she moaned, "Tristan." before laughing and turning around, pumping her legs to restart the swing.

He smirked, pushing her, "You're such a tease."

Her eyes narrowed, "Am not."

"Yes you are. Always coming closer, only to pull back. You've been doing it all week." he said,  
grabbing the chains of her swing, stopping her.

She turned to him, "So? How does that make me a tease?"

"You act like you're interested, and then you pull away, acting like you never wanted anything."

"I don't-"

"Yeah, I know, I know, you don't do it on purpose." he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Tristan..." she said quietly.

"Hmm?" he began pushing her again.

"Why did we ever stop being friends?"

"What?"

"All of us. Me, you, Austin, Steven, London, Desiree. Everybody. What happened to us? We were so close until last year."

He shrugged, "We got older. Hormones and egos got in the way."

Rory looked down, "What ever happened between you and Summer?"

She felt him stiffen, "Didn't she ever tell you?"

"She doesn't like to talk about it. I've just always wondered."

He stopped her swing and she turned to face him. He looked down at her, "What did she say happened?"

Rory's eyes widened and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "Why?"

"Because, I know for a fact that she lied to most people about what happened at that party."

Rory looked away, because she knew from his eyes that he wasn't lying, and that Summer most likely hadn't been truthful with any of them, "What do you think she said?"

"I heard her telling people that I said she was too much of a good girl and I preferred someone who would be on call 24/7." he said, looking down at her even though she wouldn't look at him. "Isn't that what she said?"

Rory stared forward, that was what Summer had said, but who did she owe her loyalty to, her best friend or Tristan? She shrugged, "Not exactly."

"So tell me what she said."

"Just that you weren't what everyone made you out to be. She said...." Rory trailed off, thinking for a moment before turning her head to find that he was much closer than he'd been a few minutes ago. Her breath caught in her throat, "...Yeah." she looked back down, "That is what she said."

Tristan nodded, looking into the trees outside of the fenced in playground, and Rory could see the muscles in his jaw clench. "I figured."

"So if that's not what really happened, then what did?"

He shook his head, still staring at the woods, "It doesn't matter now."

"It matters to me." she said quietly.

He looked down at her slowly, "Why does it matter to you all of a sudden? You never cared before."

"I never knew she hurt you too."

He shrugged, "She didn't. I can't get hurt, remember?" he sent her his million dollar grin that could light up an entire room and she just frowned, knowing that it was fake.

"Tristan...."

"Rory......" he mocked.

She sighed, "Fine, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I don't."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Wonderful."

"Great."

Rory could feel her temper rising, "Glad to hear it."

Tristan's anger was matching hers, "Glad to say it."

"I swear you're such a child sometimes."

"Yeah, well you're not exactly the most mature person in the world."

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes.

"Good comeback."

"Shut up."

"Even better."

"I swear I hate you sometimes."

"I'm glad. That makes me all warm and fuzzy inside."

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah." he snarled, both falling into a thick silence, buzzing with electricity. Neither knew how long they sat there, but both realized that the atmosphere slowly changed from electric to tense to comfortable to intimate.

Tristan started to smile slightly, looking at Rory who grinned. "I'm better, you?"

"Oh yeah." Tristan nodded.

She started swinging again, "So," she knew this was a bad idea but you could blame it on her breeding, or you could blame it thick-headedness, but she'd never asked a question and not had it answered. "What did happen?"

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm serious."

"Rory, if you really want to know what happened, then go ask Summer, but tell her not to fucking lie to you this time." he said, walking away.

Rory swore under her breath, she couldn't have just left it alone, could she? She jumped off of the swing and ran after him, "Tristan, wait!" he ignored her and continued to walk towards the country club. "Tristan," she caught up with him and grabbed his arm, "I'm not asking her, I'm asking you."

He spun on his heel, "You want to know what happened, Rory? You want to know what happened between Summer and I that night?" he practically yelled.

"Yes. Yes, I want to know what happened. I want to know what made the two of you decide you had the right to rip apart some of the best friendships I've had in my entire fucking life. I want to know why you hurt her!"

Tristan laughed bitterly, "I hurt her? I hurt the bitch with a heart of steel-"

"Stop it!" she yelled, maybe Summer had lied, but she was still one of Rory's best friends.

"That's a good one." Tristan said, turning to walk away.

"Well if I'm so wrong then set me straight, Tristan. Tell me the truth. What the fuck happened"  
she screamed.

Tristan turned on his heel, visibly fuming, "She left me! That's the great shining truth behind all the lies. We were in one of the bedrooms. We'd fucking had sex before, but for some reason when I took off her shirt she pulled away and ran. Summer fucking walked out on me!" he yelled, it was obvious he wasn't hurt from losing Summer particularly, but he was hurt that he'd been walked out on.

"What?" she said in disbelief, "But we all thought-"

"You think I'd lie about that? If you don't believe me then go ask your fucking friend." he turned to walk away, but she grabbed his arm, spinning him around.

"No, no, I believe you."

He looked surprised, his wind whipped cheeks turning redder by the minute, "What?"

"I believe you over Summer."

"You do?" he asked, shocked.

She laughed lightly, "Yes. And don't gape, it makes you very unattractive."

Tristan closed his mouth and shook his head. "Um, okay..."

Rory shivered lightly, "Yeah, so can we just go inside now, please, because I'm suddenly very cold."

"Oh yeah, sorry, come on." he took her hand and led her inside.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Rory leaned against the wall of the country club, closing her eyes. Summer had lied to her? Someone leaned against the wall beside her, and she opened her eyes. Speak of the devil. "Hey"  
Summer said, smiling lightly, although Rory knew it was fake.

"Hey, Summer." Rory said, looking at her hands, "What ever happened between you and Tristan that night?"

"What?"

"When you broke up. What happened?"

"I told you, he walk away because I wasn't loose enough for him." she said, not looking at her friend.

Rory looked up, "No, I mean what REALLY happened, not what you lied and told us."

Summer looked taken aback, "What are you talking about-"

"Tristan told me. You lied to all of us, Summer. You walked away from him, but you turned it around to make all of us mad at HIM, because you didn't want to take the fall. You didn't want to be seen as the bad guy." Rory could feel her temper rising. "So you lied and told all of us one story before Tristan had the chance to even react."

"I didn't-"

"And you turned us against Tristan, so of course all the guys will stand by him, tearing us apart and ruining all the friendships we'd had our entire lives-"

She shook her head, searching for something to say, "No, Rory, damn it, I fucked up, okay, yes, I know it, alright? I know I shouldn't have run, but I did, and I can't do anything about it, okay? So before Tristan went around bad mouthing me, I fucked him over alright? I only did what I had to!"

"Bullshit Summer. You did not have to do that. You lied to all of us. God damn it, I never told you that everything I ever learned about trailing guys along was something I picked up from you. And yeah, I can't do it as well as you, but you got the best, didn't you? That's why you want me to do this, isn't it? You're mad that he didn't come crawling back, so you want me to show him what he missed out on with you and come back, that's it, isn't it?"

"No! Rory, I would never-"

She cut her off, "How can I believe you? You lied about everything else." Rory said, waking away from Summer, leaving her with a shocked expression and her eyes filling with tears.

_**A/N: So so so sorry about the lack of updates on everything! But I was just stuck on this story, but I promise that me next update won't take as long!**_


End file.
